1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for breaking illumination devices and, more particularly, to a device especially adapted for breaking fluorescent tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent tubes are generally long and slender glass devices that are easily broken. For purposes of discussion, a fluorescent tube will be considered to have three stages in its life cycle. In the first stage, the fluorescent tube is new and has not been used. In the first stage, it is important to protect a fluorescent tube from breakage while it is in storage and while it is transported to a site where it will be used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enables a fluorescent tube to be protected from breakage while it is transported to a site to be used.
After a fluorescent tube is burned out, the fluorescent tube must be transported to an appropriate disposal site. However, for safety purposes, the fluorescent tube should not be broken until the appropriate disposal site is reached. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that protects a burned out fluorescent tube; from breakage as it is being transported to a disposal site.
Once a fluorescent tube reaches a disposal site, the fluorescent tube should be broken in such a manner that flying pieces of broken glass cannot endanger a person who breaks the fluorescent tube. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that prevents a person from being exposed to flying glass when a fluorescent tube is broken.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to storage and disposal of cylindrical objects such as fluorescent tubes, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,287, 4,662,535, 4,953,701, and 5,351,896. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,287 discloses a motorized device that employs rotating chains for pulverizing fluorescent tubes. To avoid complexities and expense, and to avoid the need for electric or gasoline power, it would be desirable if a device were provided for disposal of fluorescent tubes that does not employ a motor and does not require a source of electrical or gasoline power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,535 provides a closely fitting bendable tube that receives a fluorescent tube. The fluorescent tube is broken when inside the closely fitting bendable tube. Fluorescent tubes come in a variety of cylindrical radii. Therefore, a single closely fitting tube could not be provided to accommodate fluorescent tubes of a variety of radii. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fluorescent tube carder could accommodate fluorescent tubes having a variety of cylindrical radii.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,701 discloses a fluorescent tube carrier that has a plurality of holes arrayed along the body portion of the carrier. Pins can be inserted through the holes to break the fluorescent tube contained in the carrier. The pins are not part of the carrier. As a consequence, separate pins may be easily forgotten or lost. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for transporting and disposal of a fluorescent tube which includes a pin integrated into the structure of the device. In this way, a pin cannot be easily lost or forgotten.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,896 discloses a fluorescent tube breaking apparatus which employs a guide tube and an impact rod directed through the guide tube to the fluorescent tube contained inside the apparatus. Just as with separate pins discussed above, the impact rod may be easily forgotten or lost.
Still other features would be desirable in a fluorescent tube breaker apparatus. For example, when a cap is removed from a housing that receives a fluorescent tube, the cap may be easily lost or misplaced. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that tethers a cap to the housing for the fluorescent tube.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fluorescent tube breaker devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fluorescent tube breaker apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables a fluorescent tube to be protected from breakage while it is transported to a site to be used; (2) protects a burned out fluorescent tube from breakage as it is being transported to a disposal site; (3) prevents a person from being exposed to flying glass when a fluorescent tube is broken; (4) does not employ a motor and does not require a source of electrical or gasoline power; (5) can accommodate fluorescent tubes having a variety of cylindrical radii; (6) includes a pin integrated into the structure of the device; and (7) tethers a cap to the housing for the fluorescent tube. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fluorescent tube breaker apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.